maîtresse
by Ash8585
Summary: Christian and Ana meet around the same time as the book, but in a much different way. Both are fighting their natural attraction, but for completely different reasons.


_**This is my first fic for fifty shades although I have been reading for a while now. I feel like there are a lot of the same stories out there, so this is a completely different story with the same characters that we know and love. I also think that it was far too easy for Christian and Ana to get together. Enough of my chatter. **_

_**Please Read & Review!**_

_**-Ash**_

Weather in Portland had been more dreary than usual. As much as I love the snow, the winter blues are definitely setting in. My roommate Kate and I have been cooped up for weeks in our apartment. If I have to watch one more romantic comedy starring Katherine Heigl I think I'll scream. Kate has suggested going clubbing, but it's just not my thing. I find that I quite often wonder how Kate and I ever became friends. We are as opposite as opposite gets. Kate comes from old money. She's used to wearing designer clothes and having a nice sports car. I on the other hand prefer jeans and a t-shirt with chucks, and drive an old beat up bug. More often than not Kate looks like she's stepped out of a magazine; She wants to be a journalist and has the tenacity of a bull dog. I admire her no bull shit attitude. She's not afraid to go after what she wants. On the other hand, I prefer to stay in and be comfortable while reading a classic novel, losing myself in the history and the old school romance. I suppose its naïve, but I've always felt that one day I would be swept off my feet. So far, none of the boys I have met at school have come even close.

"steele!... Steele! Are you listening to me?!" Kate shouts from the living room.

"Huh…what?" She's caught me daydreaming again. Before I can respond with a coherent thought she is standing in my doorway.

"We are going out tonight. There's this new club opening in the Pearl district. Everyone will be there." In a flurry of long blonde hair she has turned to leave "and I'm not taking no for an answer! We need to get out. Have a little fun…"

"But… I don't have anything to wear" I throw out quickly. Technically it's true. I've never been "clubbing" but I'm sure that skinny jeans and my ratty old chucks would not be appropriate attire. "Kate…" I whine. "It's just not my thing. You know that."

"here." She exclaims as she throws a strapless plum dress my way. "How would you know? You've never even tried. I'll bet you'd have fun if you'd just loosen up a bit. No one will steal your virtue, I promise." She chuckles as I glare.

The dress, which looks more like a shirt, is gorgeous. The satin material is gathered into subtle ruching which pulls to the right hip, and I can tell that the sweetheart neckline will show much more cleavage than I'm used to. The satin sheen feels smooth in my hands and I can't help but wonder how different I would feel if I wore it. Maybe I would feel more grown up; more like a woman.

"Ok…I'll go. But…" I am cut off by Kate's squeal as she launches herself at me.

"This is going to be so much fun! You have to let me straighten your hair, and I'll do your make up. You can wear my jimmy choo Liora black stiletto sandals; they'll make your legs look hot!" Kate is rambling now. She looks like a kid on Christmas, and I don't have the heart to let her down so I head for the shower to get ready. I have the feeling it's going to be a long evening.

After the primping and prodding I stand in wait to see the final product. The longer I wait the more anxious I am. I'm going to look like some made up wax doll, I just know it. How could I not with all that crap she put on me, she's been at it for an hour! This was a bad idea.

Suddenly I'm confronted with my reflection as Kate moves the bedroom door to reveal the full length mirror. The woman staring back at me looks sophisticated, and smart, and very well put together. Well done Kate!

"Well…? What do you think?!" Kate asks eagerly.

"I… I don't know what to say. It doesn't even look like me." I giggle. My mane has been smoothed to a deep glossy auburn and pulled to one side with a wooden comb that appears to have a hibiscus flower etched on it. The face paint I had feared is surprisingly subtle. There is a slight smokey eye effect, with a shimmery pink gloss. I think it's the nerves, but I feel giddy. Tonight is the start to a new Anastasia Steele!

"I know right! You look hot Steele! You'll have all the guys drooling over you. Let's get outta here!" she shrieks.

I roll my eyes and follow her to the front door. Passing the beveled mirror I take one more look. I feel sexy, and resolve to let go a little and enjoy myself.

Twenty minutes later we pull up in front of a colossal glass building flooded in blue and white light with a sign that simply reads "maîtresse". The mass of people waiting in line is daunting, but before I can worry too much Kate pulls her Mercedes into the valet lane. Kate's such a natural; she swiftly leaves her seat, hands the keys to the valet and is heading for the door before I can move.

"Ana… come on!" she pulls me from the car and entangles our arms while steering me towards the front door. Kate flashes her best smile and what appears to be an invitation to the bouncer, and he deftly moves aside the barrier to allow us in. I can't help but feel sorry for the horde outside that continues to wait. If not for Kate, that would be me.

The music is pounding a deep tribal rhythm that I can feel and I realize Kate is talking. I can't make out a word but she points towards a balcony area that has a sign "VIPs ONLY". Again Kate works her magic and we are escorted to an upstairs lounge that overlooks the dance floor and bar area. It's much quieter up here and I'm relieved that I won't have to scream all evening. Kate takes my hand and drags me to a booth where we both plop down.

"this place is awesome, don't ya think? I had dad get me an invitation months ago. Do you know who owns this place? The Christian Grey!" she pauses for effect and frowns when she realizes that I have no idea who she is talking about. "Christian Grey…. You know! The billionaire from Seattle! He owns like everything around here. He's totally hot too! I'm thinking about doing an article on him for my last hoorah as editor. Maybe I can get up close and personal. What do you think?"

"About what?" My eyes have wandered to a couple at the table next to us that are groping each other like wild monkeys and I have to stifle my laughter. Couldn't they wait, or just go somewhere private. They look ridiculous. Why do people need to make a spectacle of themselves?

"Are you even listening to me?" Kate moans. "What is up with you tonight Steele? Too excited for girl talk? Maybe we should get you hooked up with one of these studs."

My eyes snap to hers and she chuckles. "Thought that would get your attention."

"Kate… you wouldn't!" my eyes have turned into saucers I'm sure.

"Calm down… at least not before you're good and liquored up!" she cackles. A waiter approaches us with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "Compliments of the gentlemen" he says as he points to a table on the other side of the room. There are two considerably attractive men gawking at us. They are both blonde, and muscular. They look almost like twins except one is marginally bigger than the other. I chuckle to myself as I think of Thing 1 and Thing 2 from The Cat in the Hat. The waiter proceeds to pop the cork and pour us each a glass. In true Kate fashion she winks and raises her glass to the two cads. "We've been here five minutes and we're already getting drinks! This is going to be a great night! Ooh and they're cute. I'm gonna go say hi!" Before I can reply she's out of the booth and strutting across the room.

Most of the men are watching her, and for the first time I'm envious. I've never had a guy look at me quite like… well like that. They all look like they could devour her. Sure, I've had guys ask me out, but no one has knocked my socks off. Is that really how it's supposed to work? You buy me drinks and I fall into your arms. Where's the romance in that? Perhaps I've been reading too many books. Sighing I settle back into the booth and take a sip of champagne. So much for girl's night.

"Hey there little lady; you're lookin awful lonely over here by yourself."

I look up and Thing 1 is grinning at me. I roll my eyes. He's so cheesy…

I'm so irritated I could spit. This is why I don't go out. Every time I do Kate takes it upon herself to "set me up". And who does he think he's talking to? Little lady. I'll show him who's a little lady. Without acknowledging the smirk on his face I stand up ready to give him a piece of my mind when I stumble. These damn heels! He grabs my arms to right me, and as if in slow motion my drink pours down the front of kate's dress. "Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!" I mumble. I may not be a girly girl, but I know that champagne and satin do not mix. I've got to get this off ASAP!

"You ok? Sorry about your dress. Here… let me" he says and reaches for my cleavage.

Before he can make it to his destination I shove my glass into his outstretched hand. "Hold this" I make a bee line for the ladies room and see Kate cozied up with Thing 2. He has his arm around her shoulders and is whispering something into her ear as she giggles carelessly. How does she do it?

As I turn back towards the bathrooms someone bumps me from behind and I am thrown to my knees. Damn my two left feet! I am on my hands and knees in the middle of the VIP lounge of the hottest new club in Portland. Could this get any worse? After a deep breath I move to stand and am surprised to find a hand in front of my face.


End file.
